


Wrong Gift

by PixieDust294



Series: 31 Challenge [12]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Gen, M/M, Matthew is a ray of sunshine, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, awkward family christmas, lynch brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieDust294/pseuds/PixieDust294
Summary: Declan and Matthew are visiting the barns for Christmas and someone gets the wrong gift
Relationships: Declan Lynch & Matthew Lynch & Ronan Lynch, Declan Lynch & Ronan Lynch, Matthew Lynch & Ronan Lynch, Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: 31 Challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038938
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Wrong Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short because I spent all day moving house and I'm tired.

Matthew and Declan had both stayed at the barns with Ronan, Adam, Chainsaw and Opal for Christmas. It was still dark when Matthew convinced everyone that it was time to open gifts. No one was particularly happy about the hour but they got up for Matthew anyway.   
In the living room, Declan sat in an armchair, Matthew parked himself beside Opal in front of the Christmas tree and Adam draped his legs over Ronan’s on the sofa. Matthew was vibrating with excitement as he handed everybody a gift.   
“Don’t open them yet, one at a time.” he instructed. Ronan breathed out a laugh and pulled Adam ever closer to him so that he could kiss the top of his head. Adam smiled, his heart warming immediately. “Opal you go first,” he told her once everyone had their present ready.   
Opal tore into the paper,   
“Pens!” she cried out.  
“Don’t eat them this time.” Adam warned her.  
“Declan, you next.” Matthew was going around everyone in order. Declan sat up a little and everyone watched him as he carefully pulled at the tape on the end of the present. He began to peel back the paper. A black box began to come into view. Ronan watched in horror as he recognised the box.   
“Wait, no, that’s the wrong one.” Ronan stood, throwing Adam’s legs off him in his hurry.   
“It’s got my name on it.” Declan told him.   
“Yes, but I made a mistake, that one isn’t even supposed to be in this pile.” Ronan was desperate.  
“Why….oh.” Declan’s cheeks flushed a pale pink, Ronan’s were scarlet.   
“What is it Dec?” Matthew asked.   
“Ronan, I know we’ve been getting on better, but it’s inappropriate to buy your brother a buttplug.” Declan was enjoying every second on Ronan’s humiliation. Adam’s face had flushed just as much as Ronan’s.  
“Why would you even wrap that?” He asked Ronan as he sat down, having acquire the toy back from Declan.  
“Was going to give it to you upstairs tonight.” Ronan’s voice was uncharacteristically quiet.   
“We know what you were going to give Adam tonight.” Declan howled at his own joke. Ronan glared thinking of different ways to make a murder seem like an accident.


End file.
